Children
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Yeah, bagaimanapun, mereka hanya seorang anak-anak yang punya segudang kenakalan di balik tingkahnya yang manis. [AkaKuro Family, OC (c) Kain]


Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menenangkan. Seharusnya.

"Jadi, kalian mau main apa?" tanyanya. Sementara kedua anak kembar di hadapannya hanya tersenyum senang. Iris heterokrom biru-kuning mereka menatap lekat-lekat ayahnya. Ada raut kebahagiaan terpancar di sana.

"Main masak-masakan!"

Apa?

.

.

**Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**OC (Seiji & Kazuya) © Kain**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Semuanya berawal di hari ini. Hari di mana seorang Akashi Seijuuro akhirnya mendapatkan cuti akhir tahun setelah sekian lama tidak pernah cuti. Inilah saat yang paling menyenangkan baginya; bersantai di rumah bersama pendamping hidupnya, Kuroko Tetsuya—sudah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya ketika mereka menikah dulu—dan kedua anak kembarnya, Akashi Seiji dan Akashi Kazuya. Rasanya Seijuuro ingin menukar segala harta dan perusahaannya untuk bisa mendapatkan momen seperti ini—meski mustahil, karena jika ia melakukannya, Tetsuya tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya dengan ignited pass kesayangannya.

Dan kini, Seijuuro duduk santai di kursi ruang makan, sembari membaca korannya, sementara Tetsuya memasak di dapur yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang makan. Suasana begitu tenang—tadinya. Sebelum kedua anaknya menginterupsi.

"_Otou-san_! _Otou-san_!" seru mereka, berlari mendekati ayahnya. Tangan mereka menjinjing sebuah plastik besar.

"Ya?" Seijuuro menolehkan kepalanya dari koran yang dibacanya, menatap langsung pada kedua anaknya yang memasang senyuman manis.

"_Otou-san_, temani kami bermain, ya?" tanya sang kakak, Kazuya—bocah dengan surai merah menyala dan wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan ayahnya. "Kami mau main di teras!"

Seijuuro menyernyit. Melipat korannya, dia menatap kedua anaknya dengan tatapan heran. "Haruskah?"

"Ya!" jawab Seiji, bocah bersurai biru muda, yang merupakan adik kembar Kazuya.

"Bukankah biasanya kalian main sendiri?"

Mendadak, mata keduanya berkaca-kaca. "_Otou-san_, ayolah. _Otou-san_ jarang main sama kami. _Otou-san_ kerja terus, sih."

Seijuuro menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melirik Tetsuya, seakan meminta bantuan. Sayang, Tetsuya tidak memihaknya.

"Pergilah temani mereka main, Sei-kun. Mereka pasti sangat ingin bersamamu karena kau jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka." Ujar Tetsuya lembut, dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang putih.

Seijuuro mendesah pasrah. Dengan malas, dia menyimpan korannya di meja makan, lalu berjalan mendahului kedua anak kembarnya. "Ayo. Kalian mau main di teras, kan?"

Kazuya dan Seiji berlari kecil mengikuti ayahnya. "_Hai_, _otou-san_."

.

.

"Jadi, kalian mau main apa?" tanyanya. Sementara kedua anak kembar di hadapannya hanya tersenyum senang. Iris heterokrom biru-kuning mereka menatap lekat-lekat ayahnya. Ada raut kebahagiaan terpancar di sana.

"Main masak-masakan!"

Apa?

"Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kalian mau main masak-masakan?"

"Iya!"

"Tapi, kenapa?"

Senyum senang merekah di wajah mereka. "Waktu itu kami lihat _okaa-san_ masak dengan cekatan. Kami penasaran, ingin coba memasak juga. Tapi _okaa-san_ bilang kami tak boleh pakai kompor, berbahaya. Jadinya kami pinjam mainan masak-masakan dari bibi Satsuki." Jelas Seiji, menunjukkan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi mereka jinjing. Isinya penuh piring mainan, gelas mainan, kompor mainan, serta alat-alat makan lainnya.

"Bibi Satsuki juga bilang kalau mainan ini boleh kami miliki. Dia sudah tidak membutuhkannya." Lanjut Kazuya.

Seijuuro diam. Rasanya memalukan, menemani kedua anak laki-lakinya bermain masak-masakan… untungnya sekeliling rumah mereka ditutupi oleh pagar batu yang tinggi, sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan untuk diintip tetangga. Meski begitu, rasanya tetap memalukan. Seumur hidup, Seijuuro tidak pernah bermain permainan perempuan, apalagi masak-masakan…

"Ne, _otou-san_, kenapa melamun?" tanya Kazuya dan Seiji bersamaan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Seijuuro, mengambil tempat duduk di kursi malas. "_Otou-san_ mau santai dulu, ya."

"Eh? _Otou-san_, temani kami main!" seru Kazuya, menarik lengan baju ayahnya agar ikut duduk di karpet bersama. Melihat tingkah kakaknya, Seiji berdiri, ikut membantunya menarik lengan baju ayahnya.

"Kazuya, Seiji, _otou-san_ capek. Otou-san duduk saja ya, mengawasi. Kalian berdua main saja. Ya?" Sejuuro memasang senyum termanis, berharap kedua anaknya luluh.

"…baiklah. Tapi, _otou-san_ tetap di sini, ya?" ujar Kazuya.

"Iya, _otou-san_ janji."

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang begitu meyakinkan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menggelar semua mainan mereka di karpet. Mereka mengatur semuanya hingga membentuk dapur mini. Seijuuro membatin, anak-anaknya sungguh hebat.

"Nee, Kazuya, kita akan masak apa?" tanya Seiji.

"Kita masak sayur."

"Tapi sayurnya tak ada." Gumamnya sedih.

Kazuya menatap sekitar, mencari ide. Ketika iris heterokromnya melihat tanaman ayahnya, mendadak dia mendapat ide. "Seiji, itu dia! Kita pakai daun tanaman _otou-san_ saja!"

Seijuuro yang sudah memejamkan mata hendak tidur terbelalak mendengarnya. "Ap—hei, anak-anak kalian tidak boleh—"

"Ayo kita ambil!" seru Kazuya dan Seiji serentak, lalu berlari ke halaman. Seijuuro memijat keningnya sambil menghela nafas panjang—pasrah. Mau apa lagi, mereka hanya anak kecil. Lagipula, efeknya tidak besar kok. Hanya membuat tanaman yang dihadiahi ibu mertuanya botak. Iya, botak…

"TUNGGU, KAZUYA, SEIJI, JANGAAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

Seijuuro kalang kabut mengejar kedua anaknya—yang, celakanya, sudah memetik daun-daun tanaman tersebut.

"Ada apa, _otou-san_?" tanya Kazuya polos, dengan tangan yang penuh dedaunan. Seijuuro mematung di tempat. Tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Tetsuya dan ibu mertuanya nanti jika mengetahui tanaman pemberiannya dihancurkan untuk bermain masak-masakan. Sedih.

.

.

Sudah hampir sejam berlalu, dihabiskan oleh Seijuuro untuk duduk merenung, sementara Kazuya dan Seiji sudah tenggelam dalam kesenangannya. Angin dingin berhembus, mengibarkan surai merah pekatnya. Suasana begitu nyaman. Perlahan, kelopak matanya memberat.

"_Kelihatannya tidak masalah jika aku tidur. Toh mereka tidak akan pergi keluar, kan?"_ tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa anak-anaknya tidak akan kabur, dia pun memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan iris heterokromnya dengan kelopak mata. Tak lama, dengkuran kecil terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat perhatian kedua anaknya jatuh pada dirinya yang tidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi malas.

"Lihat, Seiji, _otou-san_ tidur." Bisik Kazuya.

"Padahal katanya akan mengawasi kita." Seiji balas berbisik. "Hei, Kazuya, gimana kalau kita tinggalkan _otou-san_?"

Kazuya terdiam sejenak, memproses perkataan adik kembarnya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya. "Ayo bereskan semuanya. Pelan-pelan, jangan sampai _otou-san_ terbangun."

Dengan gerakan lincah tanpa suara, mereka membereskan satu per satu mainan mereka, membuang daun-daun yang tadinya sudah menjadi 'sayuran', dan mengikat kantong plastik tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, Kazuya dan Seiji masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Seijuuro masih tertidur lelap di kursi.

Di dalam rumah, mereka ber-tos ria.

"Pasti _otou-san _kaget begitu melihat kita sudah tidak ada." Kata Seiji ceria, disambut anggukan dari kakak kembarnya.

Dasar anak-anak nakal.

.

.

Seijuuro terbangun karena rasa nyeri yang menyerang pinggangnya. Jelas saja, tidur dalam posisi duduk bukanlah kebiasaannya. Sambil memijat-mijat pinggangnya, Seijuuro menatap sekeliling. Sesaat kemudian, tangannya terhenti.

Kedua anaknya sudah tidak ada.

Seijuuro mengerjap, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dirinya salah lihat. Tapi tetap saja, kedua anaknya tidak ada. Bahkan mainan-mainan mereka juga.

Panik, Seijuuro segera berlari memasuki rumah. Dia mencari di segala ruangan, mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamarnya dengan Tetsuya, dan kamar kedua anaknya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kazuya dan Seiji tidak berhasil ditemukan.

Berbagai prasangka buruk terlukis di benaknya. Apakah mereka diculik? Atau mereka kabur dari rumah? Bagaimana kalau dia disakiti? Terlebih, bagaimana ekspresi Tetsuya jika itu benar-benar terjadi? Gawat!

Ketika nama Tetsuya tergambar di benaknya, mendadak dia ingat sesuatu. Segera dia berlari menuju ruang makan, tempat di mana istrinya berada, kalau tidak salah. Dengan kasar, dia membanting pintu.

"TETSUYA!"

"Sei-kun, ada apa? Kenapa banting pintu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada lembut.

Seijuuro menunduk, kedua tangannya bertopang pada lututnya yang tak berhenti bergetar. Dia benar-benar tampak ketakutan. "Tetsuya," Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Kemudian, dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seluruh ruang makan. "Kazuya dan Seiji—"

Dan kalimat itu tidak pernah dilanjutkan.

Seijuuro terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di kursi meja makan, kedua anaknya duduk, asyik menyantap sepiring puding cokelat. "Kazuya… Seiji…"

"Oh, hai, _otou-san_. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Kazuya sambil melambaikan sendok yang digunakannya untuk makan puding.

"_Otou-san_ sampai tertidur begitu. Apa _otou-san_ benar-benar capek?" Seiji mengemut sendoknya, sambil menatap ayahnya yang melongo dengan tatapan sendu.

Seijuuro sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan hal ini.

Jangan bilang kalau dia…

ditipu…

…oleh anak-anaknya?

"Kalian…" Seijuuro mendesis, kedua tangannya menggenggam gunting merah yang didapatnya dari sakunya. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. "beraninya… mempermainkanku…"

Sepertinya Kazuya dan Seiji telah membangkitkan sifat yandere ayahnya yang telah lama hilang.

Melihat tanda-tanda bahaya, sontak kedua bocah kembar itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyelinap di antara kaki ayahnya, dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kazuya… Seiji…"

"SEI-KUN, TOLONG JAGA SIKAPMU DI DEPAN ANAK-ANAK!" teriak Tetsuya frustasi sambil menarik bagian belakang kerah baju Seijuuro.

.

.

Yeah, bagaimanapun, mereka hanya seorang anak-anak yang punya segudang kenakalan di balik tingkahnya yang manis.

.

.

**The End.**

.

**a/n:** Jadilah satu fic tentang keluarga Akashi =w= kalau boleh jujur, cerita ini murni pengalaman saya dan kakak saya waktu umur saya 4 tahun (klu gak salah). Yah, kecuali ending-nya itu. Ayah saya bukan psikopat gunting /dibunuh. Bisa dibilang, di cerita ini, saya itu Seiji, kakak saya Kazuya, ayah saya Seijuuro dan ibu saya Tetsuya. Ah, kami bener-bener jahat waktu kecil, bikin ayah khawatir mulu =w= maaf ya, ayah. =D

Selamat tahun baru untuk semua reader :D semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita bisa menjadi lebih baik. Jika saya ada salah, mohon dimaafkan. =)

.

.

Review?


End file.
